


Musing

by MonkeyVenom



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Could be seen as platonic, Early Mornings, M/M, up to the viewer I suppose, very thinly veiled sebaciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyVenom/pseuds/MonkeyVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel ponders his butler in the early morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musing

As his butler poured the earl’s morning tea, the young boy sleepily pondered the demon before him. It seemed like so long ago that the older being had formed the contract with him, but a few years had a tendency to fly by before one even notices. Ciel resisted the urge to smile at the irony of it – such a feeling was usually reserved for the old and bitter, not prepubescent boys. 

Truthfully, the mere thought that such an omnipotent being such as the demon would stoop himself to the level of a mere mortal for the sake of a meal was purely laughable, in Ciel’s not-so-humble opinion. To take on human flesh and willingly serve a master that he could crush with a single blow – there was perhaps just a shred of perseverance and patience that the earl could find it in himself to respect. Of course, he would never say such a thing to Sebastian within earshot, that alone would boost the devil’s pride too much to bear.

Then, of course, he had to take into consideration the form in which the demon had chosen to appear. At one point, Ciel would have easily agreed that Sebastian resembled the late Earl Phantomhive. It would be foolish to say otherwise. Perhaps Sebastian had reached into the very core of the boy's own despair, taking the visage of a central figure in his life and changing it into something both protective and predatory, a beautiful contradiction that may serve to taunt his future prey. Ciel, quite the contrary, was not intimidated in the slightest. Whether Sebastian had meant it or not, by taking the face of a dead man and giving it a new personality, he essentially formed his own separate identity from the deceased, effectively ruining any ploy to unnerve him. 

Facial features aside, his body was different as well. Instead of being lean to the point of weakness, Sebastian’s body consisted of fine muscle beneath flawless skin, betraying his true physical strength. His fingers were long and elegant, not like the spiderlike digits presented on the hands of sheltered nobility. His hair was kept scandalously long, strands falling to frame his face and in between two eyes that inexplicably changed from a rich brown to an intense red. While any other nobleman would demand that their serving staff look well-trimmed and groomed to the time’s standards, Ciel rather enjoyed his butler’s visage and the way it drew attention. It made the butler uniquely his and no-one else’s, and that alone was cause enough for the young earl to hold his tongue on the matter.

As the demon drew close to give the young boy his tea, another thought entered into mind. When thinking of demons and of places concerning eternal torment, he honestly expected Sebastian to smell faintly of sulfur and brimstone. Once again, the demon surprised him. While it was hard to accurately describe, Ciel likened his demon’s scent to that of white flowers. Chrysanthemums, carnations, gladioli – the sorts of flowers that one would find in only the finest bouquets at a funeral. He smelled of the quiet respite of death itself, something that he would never be able to promise his master. Yet, when the glove came off, so to speak, he began to radiate the heat and fire that Ciel had initially expected of his butler. The sulfuric destruction of flowers, the fire that burned everything to dust and left nothing but destruction in its wake. It was that contradiction, that thinly-veiled power, that sweet promise of seduction, which drew mortals to their inevitable fate. 

“Young master, if you simply sit there and stare at your tea, it will grow cold.”

Ciel snapped his head up from his reverie, glaring at his butler. The taller man simply smiled, setting an apple scone in front of him, “It’s nearly time to start the day, my lord, I suggest you finish your breakfast.”

The boy smirked, taking a sip of his tea. Although his path would most certainly lead to his ruin, he certainly wouldn’t have things any other way so long as the demon was by his side.


End file.
